He's an Uke
by MamiiChu
Summary: Dino finally gets his answer to his question through a rather pleasurable experience. So Hibari's an uke...


**Seme Or Uke?**

**Pairing: D18 or DinoXHibari**

**Rating: M**

**Note: Here you go, for all you lovelies who wanted this. Sorry if it sucks.**

* * *

><p>It was around lunchtime that Dino decided to hang around Hibari's office.<p>

Ever since he applied as a teacher to Namimori High (for Mafia matters, of course), Dino had been able to see his favorite prefect a lot more than he used to. This proved useful as for Hibari had started getting a little bit friendlier towards him. Friendlier in a sense where he would still beat the older man half to death but could now hold a conversation without the tonfas.

Now, it was earlier, around break when Dino had been doing some grading when he spotted one of his favorite friends and current student, Rin Shindo, taking away a manga from a bunch of girls. Of course, she turned it in to him, but as a human, Dino had the curiousity to flip through it. It was only until he got to the fourth page of the manga that he realized it was Yaoi.

As in shounen-ai.

As in boy love.

As in boy on- You get the point.

Later, in his conference period, Dino couldn't contain his curiosity and flipped through more pages. He came across words like seme and uke. He didn't know what they meant, so he asked Rin. Rin explained to him that seme was the dominant one in a relationship, and that uke was the recessive one. Of course, his mind wandered to the skylark, and he soon questioned himself, what was Kyoya?

Which brings him to the awkward moment after Dino asked Hibari the question he's had on his mind since he confiscated that Yaoi manga.

"Repeat the question." Hibari ordered.

"Are you dominant or are you submissive? It's that simple, Kyoya." Dino said.

"..."

"Kyoya?"

"..."

"Kyoya...?"

"..."

"Kyo...Ya..."

"..."

"Kyoya, you're freaking me out. Say something."

Hibari turned to him. "I've never been in a relationship, so I wouldn't know."

He said it with such straightforwardness, like his opinion was fact and it was not to be ridiculed. But of course, Dino did like to play with fire, and he soon found himself on the floor, rolling around while laughing and clutching his stomach. Dino figured Hibari got what he wanted, which meant at least two or three relationships. But none? As in zero? As in zip? As in- You get what he's getting at. Hibari walked over to him and picked him up by the collar, but Dino kept on laughing.

"You want me to show you?" He asked quietly.

Dino didn't hear. He continued to laugh until he was cut off by a pair of lips crashing upon his own. He was stunned for a few moments until Hibari bit down on his lip, demanding for entrance. The blonde opened his mouth, and the prefect explored his mouth with his tongue, taking in and memorizing every little place. The devil named air soon tore them apart, but after breathing for a few seconds, Hibari went back and claimed Dino's lips once again. This time, he was more forceful, both of their tongues engaging into what seemed like an eternal dance for dominance. Hibari won, but no surprise there.

"I thought you... Never were in... A relationship..." Dino gasped as they broke apart. "Damn... You're a good kisser..."

"Some things come naturally." Hibari replied, completely unaffected by the lack of air. "Did that answer your question?" He took out his tonfas. "If not, this would."

"Hmm... Since you think your dominant, how about I show you what being submissive is?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"But no weapons. You have to submit yourself."

"Fine."

Hibari dropped his tonfas to the floor, completely unaware he was leaving himself wide open to a monster. Dino slowly stepped forward, testing his first few steps before slowly walking over to Hibari, taking him by the collar before pushing him towards the couch, pinning him down with one knee between Hibari's legs and both arms walling him. Hibari had such a look of shock that it made him seem almost vulnerable. Dino liked this new side of the usually murderous prefect.

"Keep looking like a deer in the headlights... I love it..." Dino whispered in his ear before licking a trailing down from Hibari's ear to his neck and biting down.

Judging by the soft moan that emitted from Hibari, Dino got a one-hit jackpot at finding out his sensitive spot. He nibbled a bit, earning a few quiet whimpers from him before biting down hard. Hibari placed his hands on Dino's shoulders, his breath hitching as the blonde continued to nibble and suck on his neck.

"D-Dino..."

Dino smirked. Hibari stuttered. And not only stuttered, stuttered HIS name. Emphasis on his. He kissed his neck one more time before moving up to his ear, nibbling on that before moving down a bit lower to his lips. He took the dominance in the tongue battle, and Hibari didn't push it anymore. Wow. Hibari was actually being submissive. Dino began to slowly unbutton the other's shirt, while Hibari began doing the same to him.

A few moments later, the dark-haired prefect was wearing absolutely nothing, and the older male in just his boxers. Hibari looked so...he looked so delicious, just laying there, biting his finger as he looked at Dino with half-lidded eyes and a dark blush on his pretty face. The blonde smirked, fingers tracing an imaginary line from Hibari's lips down to his member, which was half-erect.

_Have I done this...just be teasing him? Mmm...someone is sensitive..._

"G-get it on with it," Hibari barked.

"I like it when you're angry," Dino teased. "But I'm not that scared considering..." He gave the smaller's cock a slow pump, and smiled at the sweet moan that emanated from Hibari's lips. "You're like this." He kissed the prefect, using the other's shock to slip his tongue in.

Hibari moaned at the ministrations of the older male. A bite at the neck here, a tweak of the nipple there, a roll of the hips, had the normally stoic male whining, moaning, groaning, and writhing. To Dino, it was a sweet symphony of pleasure he had immediately become addicted to hearing and feeling.

As he toyed with Hibari's body, he didn't notice the smaller pull the only remaining item of clothing off his body. The chill of the air hit his length, and Dino moaned loudly as Hibari's hand wrapped it. He growled, pulling the younger's hand away.

"You look and feel..." he muttered. "You don't touch. You just lay there and take whatever I give you."

Hibari yelped when Dino tugged a little too hard on his cock. He moaned out a weak "Okay", and Dino smirked evilly.

The younger seemed to bow down to his every command in his lust-filled state. Dino held up two fingers in front of Hibari's face.

"Suck," he ordered.

The raven haired male opened his mouth, eagerly sucking on the two digits. Once the blonde deemed them wet enough, he took them back and inserted them in Hibari's hole without warning. The prefect moaned extremely loud.

Dino scissored his fingers, trying to find the one spot that would make the boy scream in ecstasy. Another loud moan ripped from Hibari's throat.

Found out.

Dino pulled his fingers out and positioned his length over Hibari's hole. He slowly entered the boy, rolling his hips to make it easier for him to enter. Once he was completely in, Dino felt his co co engulfed by an undeniably tight heat. He waited a few seconds for Hibari to get used to the intrusion in his body.

Oh, how those few seconds felt like decades.

It was only when Hibari let out a quick and breathless "move" that his hips began moving in and out of the boy on their own. Moans spilled out of both of them as their bodies moved in sync, sweat glistening on them. Hibari came not long after he had entered with a loud cry, cum splattering onto his stomach and Dino's chest. Dino kept thrusting in and out of the prefect, feeling his own climax coming rather quickly. He felt his abdomen tighten, and filled the boy under him with his fluids. He pulled out of Hibari and collapsed.

"H-how's that..?" Dino asked, slightly out of breath, and slightly in fear of the boy.

Hibari stayed quiet.

"Kyoya...?"

"..."

"Kyoya?"

"..."

"Kyo...ya?"

**"Let's do it again."**

* * *

><p>Seemed like Dino finally got his answer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Something tells me my first time writing M-rated stuff turns out bad... Well, whatcha think? Like it? No like it? Hehe R&amp;R bros, n Merry Christmas<strong>


End file.
